epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Amontgomery1432/Black Panther - Amont's Movie Reviews
Hello! It's me! Sniffmybum1432, back with another episode of Where The Fuck Did I Go? Yeah, I apologize. But, this has happened so many times that, by this point, y'all are probably numb to my shenanigans, so fuck it. I'm here. I'm an explorer, I'm a pioneer. I'm a human, and I'm C U M M I N G So, yeh. I came, I saw Black Panther, I came again, and now I'm here talking about it. It is the I think eighteenth movie in the MCU. Next up is Infinity War, a movie that Marvel's writers can't seem to be able to shut their whore mouths up about in terms of plot details butiwillgettothatwhenthemoviecomesoutsowhogivesashit Anyway, welcome back to Amont's Movie Reviews. I am your host, the single most inactive active user on this website, and I bring you good news: Black Panther was great! Not "best superhero movie of all time" great, no, but still pretty awesome. I'm not gonna talk about the whole "White people aren't allowed to see this movie" thing and instead focus on the movie itself. Besides, let's not kid ourselves here, the best superhero movie is obviously Batman & Robin! If Captain America: Civil War introduced us to Black Panther, then Black Panther introduced us to T'Challa. Chadwick Boseman is absolutely incredible in this role. He brings T'Challa to life in a way that I don't think anyone else could. He's great. I really hope he survives Thanos, but we'll see. Also in the acting department, it was nice to see Andy Serkis step out of the mokap suit and shine in live-action. I didn't recognise him at first due to the lack of tiny, white balls all over his body, but the end credits listing him as one of the characters blew my mind. I have no complaints in the acting department. The special effects, as per standard Marvel, are breathtaking. Wakanda looks stunning, T'Challa's BP suit looks badass, the entire third act is easily the best-looking section, and a scene towards the end of the third act damn near made me tear up due to it's beauty/emotional significance. I'm not ashamed to admit that a comic book movie got me close to tears. Also, the humor was mostly well-timed and great, Andy Serkis's character especially made me laugh quite a few times. I say "however", though, cause some of the jokes just fell flat on their faces. For example, and this isn't plot-related so saying it won't harm anything, one of these asshole uses the "WHAT ARE THOOOOSE" meme. Another suggests that one of the characters "whip their hair back and forth". Yeah, okay, that's cool and all, but why though? That's really out of place in this movie. I mean, yeah, I chuckled, but it was more of a cringe chuckle than a "haha" chuckle if that makes any sort of sense. That doesn't ruin the movie, though, so it's fine. It was just weird. I want to know who the editors are the MCU movies are so I can track them down and give them a big ol' handjob because, holy shit, they are doing great. This movie actually has good pacing, which I think is a testament to the editors. The scenes flow together rather well, creating an overall well-told narrative. Can we get a little bit of that on this? The fuck's going on, Warner Bros? Get it together. Also, I'd like to point out that Stan Lee's cameo character is credited as "Thirsty Gambler". Just thought you all should know that. EDIT: I cannot believe I forgot to include this in here. Remember in my Ragnarok review when I said the soundtrack sounded Tron-ish? Well, in this movie, one of the characters straight-up uses Identity Disks as weapons. I take full credit for that Black Panther gets Amont's 8.5/10. It's awesome. Go see it if you haven't already. And, now... Some Announcements: The following is a list of movies in no particular order that will be reviewed by me on this Wiki this year. Hopefully. If I get to watch them. This list is not set in stone, so check back here from time to time. Chances are, it'll have changed: #''Avengers: Infinity War'' #''Deadpool 2'' #''The Incredibles 2'' #''Solo: A Star Wars Story'' #''Ant-Man and the Wasp'' #''Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald'' #''Venom'' Now, for some non-movie-review news: *Episode 1 of Amont: The Memetic Music Critic is over halfway done writing. I'm taking Neo's suggestion and doing Man's Not Hot. So that'll be interesting. *I have a few guest verses that I'm working on. *A new Amont's Epic Rap Battles episode will be released soon. I'm gonna start looking for guests for a few upcoming episodes. Given my current lack of an upload schedule, the guests won't have any need to rush or worry lol. If you're interested, hit me up and I will run a couple characters by you and see who you'd rather be. *The Star Wars rap battles thing is gonna be huge in scale, so it's gonna take a lot of work to get planned out. Bear with me as I attempt to do that. *I've got a few non-wiki projects that are being worked on as well. I'll announce when they become ready. Don't worry, I won't be leaving the Wiki any time soon. *I want Johnny Depp to consume my penor. Wakanda forever. Here's hoping Thanos dabs on his haters in Infinity War. Until then, Amont out! Category:Blog posts